


On My Knees

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: After years of pining, Frank finally gets the only man he's ever truly wanted.---This was a request for frankenbilly and body worship with a side of mild face fucking.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Kudos: 19





	On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request from Tumblr.

In the darkened room, Frank sat on his knees, peering up at the gorgeous man before him. His heart was hammering away in his chest, the opportunity set before him practically mind-numbing. 

He never thought he’d get this chance, never thought this moment would come. He’d spent years hiding from who he was and what he wanted, focusing on everything he could to forget about the desire raging deep inside every time he laid eyes on his best friend. But now, everything was about to change. He’d finally allowed himself to give in, to go after what he wanted and now he was going to have exactly that. He’d wanted Billy for so long and finally, here he was, poised to have the other man in exactly the way he wanted.

Frank was already naked, his cock standing at attention between his legs as he looked up at the other man. Billy was devoid of a shirt, the moonlight highlighting the hard planes of his body. Frank looked like a man bowed before the idol he worshiped, ready to offer himself up. 

Frank’s hands went to Billy’s pants, slowly undoing the buckle and the zipper before pulling everything down, boxers included. Frank’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Billy’s erection, his stomach doing a nervous flip. He swallowed thickly, as this was his first time being up close and personal with a dick that wasn’t his own. Still, the sight excited him, overtaking the nervousness he felt. 

Frank had only second-hand knowledge of how to do this but he was more than willing to give it all he had. He took Billy’s length in his hand, giving it a firm stroke, giving him a moment to compose himself before he took the head into his mouth. He tongued over the slit and under the crown, noticing the change in Billy’s breathing almost as soon as he started. He eagerly slipped more past his lips, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked, beginning to bob his head. 

Billy exhaled loudly, his hand coming to rest on the back of Frank’s head, his fingers tangling in his hair. His eyes slipped closed as he focused on the feeling of the other man’s mouth on him, his lips parted as he panted softly. Frank wasn’t experienced, that much was clear, but he sure as hell had a lot of enthusiasm. Considering how long Billy had been wanting this and denying himself, he was more than willing to look past Frank’s lack of technique. 

Frank’s hands moved to stroke down Billy’s thighs, loving the power he could feel under his touch. His eyes closed as he let himself sink into the rhythm, enjoying the taste of Billy’s on his tongue. A shiver trailed down his spine as Billy’s nails dragged across his scalp, the other man’s pants quickly becoming moans. 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Billy had opened his eyes and was now watching Frank work with rapt attention, “love watching you like this. You look so goddamn perfect with those lips around my cock.” 

Frank let out a moan of his own, his eyes opening to meet Billy’s, his cheeks warming at the praise. An impish grin slipped over Billy’s lips as he watched, combing his fingers through Frank’s hair, “Such a beautiful boy, Frankie. And you’re my beautiful boy now, aren’t you? Mine and mine alone. Nobody else is gonna get to see you like this, nobody but me.” He groaned as Frank’s tongue stroked along the underside. “Fuck yes, I can’t wait to have your dick inside me.” 

Frank felt goosebumps break out across his skin. His cock ached between his legs, dripping precum onto the floor. Every sweet, filthy word sent another thrill through his body, the heat in the pit of his stomach threatening to boil over. 

Billy guided Frank off his dick then, his cock shiny wet in the dim light. Billy took himself in hand, letting the head drag along Frank’s plump, spit slick lips. “You were made for this, made to be mine. Say it, sweetheart, say it.”

“I was made to be yours.” Frank murmured, lips brushing Billy’s cock as he spoke.

Billy’s grin grew even wider. “Fuck yeah, such a good boy.”

Frank took Billy back in his mouth then, swallowing him all the way down in one go, burying his nose in the neatly trimmed patch of hair at the base. Billy groaned loudly, head thrown back in surprise and pleasure. The sound he made went straight to Frank’s dick and before he knew it his body was shaking and shuddering, just as Billy’s spilled down his throat. 

Frank swallowed everything Billy had to give before slowly pulling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Billy looked like he was barely able to stay on his feet. He was panting heavily, his hair a bit mussed, his eyes glazed over. It took a moment for him to come back to himself. When he did, he looked down at Frank, blinking a bit before asking almost curiously, “Did you…?”

Frank swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing as his cheeks began to heat. He nodded, then slowly getting to his feet. 

“Jesus, fuck, that’s hot.” Billy breathed out, reaching to pull Frank in for a kiss. 

They stumbled over to the bed, where Frank soon found himself straddling Billy’s waist. Frank bent over the other man, taking his time as he began to kiss his throat, then down his neck over his shoulders. On and on he went, hands stroking where his mouth wasn’t, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could get to. He kissed freckled shoulders and the dip in the crease of each arm, as well each of Billy’s fingertips and along his flat stomach, brushing his lips against stubble beneath his bellybutton. He moved to Billy’s thighs then, kissing along the top before moving to the inside, stroking and squeezing. He had been soft but by the time he put his mouth on Billy the second time, they were both growing hard again, Billy fidgeting impatiently as his skin flushed from Frank’s attention. 

Frank took his time opening Billy up with both his tongue and his fingers, making sure the man was absolutely begging for it by the time he finished. When he finally slid inside, they both let out sounds of relief. 

Billy slipped his arms around Frank’s shoulders, holding him close as he let the other man have his way, sweet, hitching moans coming from his lips on every thrust. Frank kissed him every chance he got. “Should’ve been doing this years ago.” 

Billy nodded quickly in agreement, his eyes squeezed shut. “Yes, yes, I should have never thought I could live without this cock.” 

They moved together like they’d been together for years. They were completely in sync, utterly wrapped up in each other. The room filled with sounds of their lovemaking, deep, intense moans and guttural groans mixing with soft whines and muted kisses. 

Billy had never felt anything so intense in his life as when his second orgasm hit. His nails dug into Frank’s skin as he spilled between them, body spasming beneath the other man. Frank soon followed, burying his face in the crook of Billy’s neck as he let go. 

In the quiet that followed, Billy wormed his way closer, seeking Frank’s warmth and his kisses. “You better dick me like that all the time.” He threatened as he nuzzled against Frank’s stubbled cheek. 

Frank chuckled warmly, his tired eyes closing as he wrapped Billy in his arms. “No arguments here.”

They fell asleep like that, tangled up together from head to toe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
